galaxywolfstudio8fandomcom-20200215-history
Jurassic World Evolution!!!!
Jurassic World Evolution is a 2018 business simulation game developed and published by Frontier Developments and based on the 2015 film, Jurassic World, the fourth installment of the Jurassic Park franchise. It was released on June 12, 2018, and allows players to create and manage a dinosaur theme park on the five islands of the Muertes Archipelago, as well as Isla Nublar—the site of both the original Jurassic Park and its successor, Jurassic World.1 The primary goal of the game is to reach a five star rating on each island, progressing through research trees and unlocking new species of dinosaurs. Upon unlocking Isla Nublar with a four star park on Isla Matanceros, players are also given the ability to create the Jurassic World of their dreams in a sandbox mode, which removes the limitations placed on the islands in the Five Deaths. As players progress through the game, they are presented with contracts from the three main divisions of the Hammond Foundation, Science, Entertainment and Security, which in turn provide unique rewards based on the player's reputation with each branch. Official Description ; Life Finds a Way Take charge of operations on the legendary islands of the Muertes archipelago and bring the wonder, majesty and danger of dinosaurs to life. Build for Science, Entertainment or Security interests in an uncertain world where life always finds a way. Bioengineer dinosaurs that think, feel and react intelligently to the world around them. Play with life itself to give your dinosaurs unique behaviors, traits and appearances, then contain and profit from them to fund your global search for lost dinosaur DNA. Control the big picture with deep management tools or go hands-on to confront challenges on the ground or in the air. Expand your islands and choose your own journey in an all-new narrative featuring iconic characters from across the franchise and decades of ''Jurassic lore at your fingertips.'' Coming this June 12th 2018, ''Jurassic World Evolution is a new chapter in the official Jurassic mythology that puts you in charge of cinema’s most fam'' Park creation In Jurassic World Evolution, players are able to build their own dinosaur theme park on Isla Nublar, the island featured in Jurassic Park and Jurassic World, as well as the five islands of the Muertes Archipelago, each with its own unique characteristics and challenges. Players begin on Isla Matanceros, where the goal is to acquire a three-star rating to unlock the next island.While each island unlocks larger and more popular dinosaurs and facilities, players are able to travel across their different parks at their leisure, with the ultimate goal of the game being to attract a five star rating on each island in the Muertes Archipelago, which will in turn unlock Isla Nublar. While earlier islands are generally idyllic, as players progress further through the archipelago, more serious challenges begin to emerge. On later islands such as Isla Pena and Isla Sorna, powerful storms are common and can disrupt power and disable fencing, allowing dinosaurs to escape into the park. Like in the original Jurassic Park, players also must manage potential sabotage from subversive elements within their own organisation, if they neglect one of the park's three major divisions.